A day as Pchan: Ryouga's curse?
by Kitiara-d
Summary: We all know Ryouga's problems. But should we really consider him cursed?


All Ranma ½ characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However this story belongs to ME!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh Akane, how I miss you!" the young man sighed soulfully looking out at the city "I am on another journey (I wonder where I'm at this time??) to perfect myself. I hope someday to be able to face you as a real man..."  
_Splash!_  
"Oh dear, how clumsy of me-..." the old woman exclaimed, setting the bucket aside "How strange! I thought there was a young man here. Oh well" She shrugged and continued her cleaning.  
The little black pig glared at her then sighed heavily.   
**(-_-;) **  
Why was this always happening to him?  
"P-chan! You've come back!" a voice cried out and the piglet found itself enveloped by warmth as it was pressed to a tender bosom it knew so well.  
"Hey Mr.P, you back in town already?" Ranma's face shattered its happiness. The piglet snorted angrily.  
"Don't start at it already!" Akane warned him, cuddling the creature.   
"Let's go home, shall we P-chan?" The piglet grunted agreement.  
Ranma grumblingly followed after them.  
  
"Hey Kasumi, look who's come back!" Akane exclaimed happily "Have you got anything to eat? I bet he's hungry"  
Her sister gave her a bowl filled with scraps and the two girls watched as the piglet ate heartily.  
"Oh you must've been so hungry" Akane stroked its velvety skin with sympathy.  
"I do wonder where you run off to" P-chan lifted its muzzle from the bowl.   
"I hope you'll stay for a while" It grunted reassuringly.  
Akane beamed.  
"Wanna help me with my homework?"  
P-chan snorted agreement. It was always happy to be of use to its mistress.  
  
_Sweat-drop_  
**(^_^;) **   
The piglet raised its paw, examining itself in the mirror. Circled around. Tripped on the helm of its pink shirt.  
"Oh how cute!" Kasumi exclaimed walking into the room  
"Isn't he?" Akane smiled "It's a home-economics class project I'm working on. P-chan was so nice as to be my model!"  
P-chan made a brave face at the situation.   
If it had been in its real form Ryouga wouldn't have been caught dead in drag, unlike someone he knew.  
But as P-chan he endured. He was after all with his beloved Akane. That was enough for him, even if he had to take the hated form to be close to her.  
"Isn't he a cute little piggy!" a voice mocked him.  
P-chan growled.  
"And what are you doing here?" Akane demanded, glaring at the boy as he jumped from the windowsill and walked into the room.  
Ranma picked up the little pig by the scruff of the neck and examined it.  
"Why Ryouga, I didn't know you'd sink so low" he mummured, a sly smile on his face.  
P-chan wiggled wildly, trying to free itself and have a go at its tormentor.  
Ranma didn't notice a shadow advancing behind him. Akane grabbed her chair and slammed it on his head while P-chan sank its teeth in his hand.  
Stars danced in his vision.  
  
"Hey Mr. P, you planning on staying in town long?" Ranma demanded rubbing the back of his head while the family was at dinner table.  
It seemed that whenever the pig was around Akane was more violent than usual which meant more trouble for him.  
"Ignore him, P-chan." Akane baby-fed the little piglet from her own plate "You are perfectly welcome here"  
"Oh yeah? By who??"  
"By me! And that should be enough!" the girl exclaimed heatedly glaring at him.  
**( ^.^)**  
Ranma subdued, shooting annoyed looks at P-chan who sat happily munching its dinner.  
  
"And now for a relaxing bath" Akane said, drying the last bowl as she helped Kasumi clean up after dinner.  
The piglet's ears set up at attention at the dreaded word.  
"Good idea. I got the water ready" her sister informed her. "Why not take P-chan with you?"  
"Yes, that's an excellent idea! Don't you agree, P-chan? P-chan?" Akane looked around but the piglet was nowhere to be found.   
The girl shrugged and headed off to the bathroom.  
From its hiding place P-chan heaved a sigh of relief.  
As a piglet it had many privileges that the man wouldn't even dream of. But Ryouga wouldn't take advantage of such situations.  
Besides which he would never be caught dead near any form of liquid in any temperature with Akane around. He'd sooner commit seppuku than reveal to her the truth behind her beloved pet P-chan.  
All of this of course didn't help to make his life any easier. He was in costant dread of water splashing him causing his form to shift and therefore further endangering his already precaurious life. Ranma had it easy as his shape remained human.  
"Why P-chan, what are you doing here?" Akane exclaimed picking it up "Come on, let's take a bath together!"  
The piglet blanched.  
**(O.O;) **  
"Don't you wish!" Ranma interviened taking P-chan from Akane's arms.  
"Hey, give him back!" the girl demanded  
"Why don't you take a bath while I babysit P-chan here"  
"Why should I trust you??"  
"Hey, it's not like I'm gonna cook him or something"  
Akane look at him with narrowed eyes but seeing that for once the little pig seemed to actually be content in the boy's care she shrugged and went off.   
"You pig! I bet you would've loved to join her!" Ranma shook the creature.   
Gratitude didn't last long when dealing with the Saotome boy. P-chan bit him.   
Ranma yepped dropping it.   
They glared at each other.  
"You leech, you think I'd let you do whatever you want with her?"  
P-chan brittled, growling low in its throat.  
"And what are you gonna do about it, huh? You wanna fight me?"  
P-chan charged at Ranma who dodged and hit it on the head.   
**(>****_******  
Tears of pain came to P-chan's eyes. It was hell to fight in such a disadvantageous shape but it'd be damned if it allowed Ranma to bully it!   
It rushed at the boy, scratching him. Ranma tried to shield his face, unconsciously retreating. P-chan took advantage of his lack of attention to trip him. With a muffled cry the boy fell down the stairs and landed on his face.  
"What's all this noise about??" Akane rushed out of the bathroom wearing a big towel and brandishing a mop.   
She stopped on her tracks at the sight of P-chan looking mighty pleased at itself as it sat on top of a comatose Ranma.  
**v(^o^) **  
"Was that big bully mean to you, my little darling?" The girl picked the piglet up and went to her room.  
"Don't worry, P-chan. He wouldn't dare do anything in here"  
Akane dried her hair with a towel, dark locks clinging to her face. She shook her head. P-chan watched with adoring eyes as little dropets flew from her hair like a multicolored halo.  
"Honestly, I don't know why Ranma won't grow up..." She dropped the towel and walked to her wardrobe in search of clothes.   
P-chan blushed furiously and chivalrously gave her privacy turning its back.  
**(*^o^*)**  
"... picking on a poor helpess animal..." Came Akane's muffled voice as she dressed.  
P-chan tried to be virtuous, refraining from taking a peek.  
Its sacrifice was rewarded as a pair of hands gently picked it up and it found itself pressed close to Akane's heart. The piglet knew real happiness and oinked with pleasure.  
"It's time to go to bed now, P-chan"  
"Oh no you don't!" came an angry voice as Ranma burst into the room and started chasing the little pig "If you think I'll let you sleep with her you're nuts!"  
P-chan squealed in anger. Akane cletched her fists, anger boiling within her like a kettle on a flame. Burst.  
"RANMA YOU JERK!" Her scream echoed throughout the house followed by a glass shattering and a shriek. P-chan admired the dot in the sky that had been Ranma. Akane breathed heavily, turned to the piglet and beamed.  
"Now that that's taken care of, let's go to bed!"  
P-chan settled on its spot in the bed and watched over its mistress as her breathing turned the regular rhythm of sleep. It closed it eyes.   
Only to be violently shaken by an arm lying on it, pinning it on the spot. Akane in her restless slumber.  
The piglet wiggled from under the arm. Heaved a sigh and settled down as comfortably as possible.  
Sleep claimed it as it slept by its mistress side. P-chan gave a content grunt.  
  
**(^o^)~~ **  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In loving memory of the little piglets I saw at the zoo yesterday!  
Reviews deeply appreciated!


End file.
